Third Time's the Charm
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Juandissimo screwed up the first two times but - as they say - third time's the charm.


**Third Time's the Charm**

**I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Butch Hartman does.**

**Characters: Juandissimo, Cupid, Tooth Fairy.**

**Pairing(s): JuandissimoxCupid, tiniest mention of JorgenxTooth Fairy. Don't like these, don't read the fic.**

**Summary: Juandissimo screwed up the first two times but - as they say - third time's the charm.**

**Here we are: my first M-rated fic. It's M-rated for a completely obvious reason, but this story is basically about Juan and Cupid's first time. I tried not to make too…'lemon-y' and make it a little fluffy, though.**

**Apologies if anyone's OOC and I hope you enjoy it.**

…

If people assumed Juandissimo would be completely confident in any relationship he got involved in and would easily be able to take his new lover to bed, then they obviously didn't know Juandissimo very well. Would _anyone _be completely and absolutely comfortable at the start of _any _relationship?

Of course not. It didn't happen. Especially when this was his first relationship with a man.

He and Cupid had been dating for months now and, in Juandissimo's opinion, everything was running almost as smoothly as butter - _almost._ There were still a few minor arguments here and there, but Juandissimo was glad to know that they had gotten to that level in their relationship where spontaneous make-outs were bound. Juandissimo could just grab Cupid's wrist and soon one would be on top of the other, lips moulded together, tongues tangling and hands roaming. Then it would stop there - that was the part Juandissimo hated most.

Don't get him wrong, he was open-minded. He didn't care about any of that. Actually, he was more frustrated than anything. Making out was supposed to lead to something…well, _more. _Lovemaking. Isn't that usually how it went? Couple would kiss a little, then the clothes would come off and - well, you know how it goes. But that never happened for them. Theirs ended in panting and cuddling! Now, unless Juandissimo was incorrect, something was supposed to happen between 'make-out' and 'panting and cuddling'.

Oh, don't them wrong. They'd tried.

The first time they'd tried to take it to the next level, Juandissimo just hadn't known what to do - or, more accurately, where to put his hands. Eventually, a pretty uncomfortable Cupid told him to stop and that they'd just wait until both were actually _ready. _The night ended with cuddling between an awkward God and a _very _embarrassed fairy. Shameful, really. Didn't even get Cupid's shirt off.

That little event had confused him thoroughly. He'd never been that unsure and jittery before; not once. With the many romantic/sexual partners he'd in the past, they'd just…gotten on with it. Cupid was somehow different and when Juandissimo came to having him underneath his own body, the God's form there for him to touch, he…he just couldn't do it. Not with Cupid watching him like that, something got in the way. His mind had simply drawn a blank when trying to figure out where to touch or what to say or do. It was embarrassing for someone who claimed to have such a great knowledge on sex and romance to suddenly become a jittery ball of nerves when that time finally came.

The second try - oh, _Gods, _this was absolutely mortifying. It was easily Juandissimo's most embarrassing moment in the history of his life. They'd at least gotten further this time, he was proud to confirm, but 'further' only meant 'he got Cupid down to only the diaper' before - oh, Gods, it was simply too embarrassing!

…Luckily, we don't care.

He had thought everything was going so well! He…he was kissing him and holding him, rubbing and massaging and nibbling and sucking and…and his mind had wandered - but he hadn't meant it to! He had just began to think about what this could quickly evolve into, then he had pictured Cupid's face in his mind; his pleas for Juandissimo to move faster or harder or - oh. Oh, no.

Cupid had pulled back from the kiss they had been locked in and stared at Juandissimo confusedly, for his boyfriend had groaned rather loudly into his mouth. Juandissimo stared back, looking like a bright red deer caught in the headlights, "…Did you just…?"

Juandissimo had instantly replied with a quick, "No", but Cupid was smarter than that and looked down, muttering, "_That _would say otherwise."

Juandissimo's embarrassment had carried his confidence away and packed it into an airtight container and the Spaniard had made his way to the bathroom for a shower. No matter how many times Cupid tried to tell him it was normal and that it 'just happened sometimes', Juandissimo refused to talk about it anymore. He had even tried to get rid of his embarrassment by hitting his head against the shower's wall, muttering "_Stupido, stupido, stupido…_" over and over again. How could he rob Cupid of their so-called 'perfect first time' like that? The God must have hated him afterwards.

Juandissimo thought about this all as he and Cupid sat together on the God's pink sofa, a romance movie playing away on the television. Cupid had cuddled himself into Juandissimo's side, the Spaniard's arm around his shoulders. By the sour look on Cupid's face, the God wasn't enjoying the movie, "Wait, wait, wait! She's with his _brother _now?! What the _heck?!_ Who _does _that? I mean," he gestured to his boyfriend with one hand, "I wouldn't run off with _your _brother if _we _broke up!"

"I think I'd kill _mi hermano _if you did." Juandissimo said. It must've come out as a joke, because Cupid gave an amused snort, but he was one-hundred-percent serious. His brother - _any _of his brothers - was _not _allowed to touch or kiss Cupid in the way he had done already (and not just because three of his brothers were already married and - since the ban on fairy babies had been lifted - were set to have their own children).

Juandissimo looked to Cupid out of the corner of his eye. The God was still giving the movie a disapproving look and Juandissimo prayed to whoever would listen to him that this wasn't one of those movies with the sad ending - Cupid always cried at those. It gave them a good excuse to cuddle and for Juandissimo to stroke his hair and whisper words of love to him, but the Spaniard didn't want to do that. That wasn't what was plaguing his mind for the last few days.

"Pfft! That pick-up line is so _lame._ Why is she blushing over _that_?!"

Juandissimo looked to the TV to see that the couple Cupid seemed to disapprove of so much were at a restaurant, their own helpings of food they were probably going to ignore (because, hey, this was a romance movie!) in front of them. "Not everyone knows love like you do, Cupido."

He hadn't meant to say it, but Cupid just grunted, "Who cares?! _I _still know not to say - Oh, what the heck?! He's letting _her _pay?! That's not what a so-called _'gentleman' _does! He's supposed to insist - oh, and _look, _they're _kissing _again! Geez, don't these people _breathe?_"

Juandissimo smiled in amusement. It really was useless trying to get Cupid to watch a romantic movie with him; there was always _something _he wanted to criticize. Juandissimo had begun to drift off again when he heard a woman cry out and paused. His attention back on the television, he found that the cutesy little dinner scene had quickly become one of steamy lovemaking.

…Did dates _really _jump to _that _so _quickly?_

"Oh, please." Cupid muttered. "That's totally fake."

"…What?"

Cupid waved a hand at the TV, "Hon, I've been in that position. It's really not that comfortable."

There was an awkward silence, in which Juandissimo didn't know whether to frown or not, then Cupid tilted his head to address Juandissimo, "…You probably didn't want to hear that."

No. He really didn't. If there was one thing Juandissimo hated in his relationship with Cupid, it was knowing Cupid had had boyfriends before him; other men who had touched him and kissed him and called him cutesy names and muttered sweet nothings in his ear as they -

"…Juan? You okay?…Juan, you're hurting me."

"Hm?" Juandissimo looked at him confusedly, only to see that he was squeezing Cupid's shoulder none too softly. He removed his hand, "Oh! Ah, _lo siento._"

Cupid rubbed his shoulder and stared at him confusedly, "You okay? You looked really angry."

Juandissimo stared back, trying to think of something to say, then blurted out, "Let's go out."

"Huh?"

No, no, this was perfect! If the couple in this stupid movie could get it on that quickly after a dinner date, then perhaps he and Cupid could do the same. Maybe all they needed was a bit of soft, fluffy romance before the steamy, heated stuff. Maybe that was it: they had rushed into it too quickly. They hadn't done anything but basically say 'Let's try it' before attempting. It made perfect sense!

"_Si_. You and I. Let's go out - _a cenar._"

"A what?"

"To dinner."

Cupid watched him carefully, "…Are you trying to recreate this?"

"N-No."

"Good. Cause I am _not _getting into that position again. My back was killing for days afterwards."

Juandissimo frowned deeply at that, but let it slide. Shifting slightly, Juandissimo took Cupid's hands in his own, "Come on, Cupido. It has been ages since you and I went on a date! Let's go! Tonight!"

Cupid stared at him for a second or two, wondering briefly why he was getting so excited and happy and why he was so eager (ever the oblivious, wasn't he?), then smiled, "Okay. Sounds good. Where to?"

His mind ticked for a second, then Juandissimo replied, "The Pointy Crown."

Cupid's eyebrows rose. A five-star restaurant, just he and his boyfriend? His smile grew wider, "Perfect." He planted a kiss upon his boyfriend's lips and hugged him close. They basked in it for a second, then Cupid muttered, "Although, if you make me pay and don't even say anything against it, I will dump you then and there."

Juandissimo let out an amused snort, smiling at him as Cupid pulled away, but that smile quickly dropped when Cupid pointed at the doors and said, with a deep frown set on his face, "Now, get out."

"…¿_Qué_?"

"You heard. Get out."

"…I thought -"

"If I'm my mother's child, then I'm going to take _hours _to find an outfit. Now, get out so I can experiment." Cupid looked to the TV, "Oh, look. They've finally stopped. Pfft. Oh, please, honey, no guy lasts _that _long."

Juandissimo was almost speechless as he was kicked out of Cupid's home, the place he had been living in for the last few months. Probably should've seen it coming actually.

Oh, he could already _hear _his poor wallet crying out for mercy.

…

Luckily, the evening hadn't turned out like that horrible movie, for there was no cheesy pick-up lines, no 'wrong person paying' and definitely no bad acting. They had gotten one of the little private tables by the wall with the pictures of all of Fairy World's celebrities (Cupid very gladly pointed out his own picture) and had held hands across the table, occasionally fed each other, drank wine and laughed at any random stories they had to tell one another. As far as Juandissimo was concerned, the date had gone brilliantly and they were still smiling as they walked down the street afterwards.

As two beings made of romance, the two had gone through several clichés together, such as the ever-so-classic 'accidentally getting the same piece of pasta and kissing once reaching the middle' (this made one of the girls nearby drop her utensils and, when Cupid looked over at her, she was scowling at him enviously. He had simply smirked and leaned towards Juandissimo for another kiss).

Right now, the two walked arm-in-arm together, Juandissimo's black blazer around Cupid's shoulders ("You didn't wear _un abrigo _just so I could give you mine, is that not right, _mi amor?_" "It was _warm _when we left, okay?!"). As they neared Cupid's mansion, Cupid turned, Juandissimo's hands in his, and smiled, "I had fun tonight."

"As did I." The Spaniard muttered as he lifted Cupid's hands and kissed his fingers, then gently pulled him forward and kissed him. The kiss lasted all but five seconds, but it was perfect nonetheless and Cupid smirked at him as he turned to unlock the door.

Juandissimo let his eyes wander once Cupid had turned his back on him. Cupid was of average physique for a man of his age - not too muscular and not too thin (although Juandissimo had been suspecting Cupid had a high metabolism or something) - and yet he made it _work. _Juandissimo's muscles were considered sexy and attractive, but there was something about Cupid's lean body that made that familiar feeling in his chest appear; the same one he had when looking at a cute girl. Maybe it was because Cupid had a certain feminine touch to him or maybe it was just because the God had chosen to wear the tight, white slacks Juandissimo had seen in his closet, but there was something in him that made the Spaniard swallow deeply and his cheeks heat up as he (a tiny bit hesitantly; just a tiny bit) settled his eyes on Cupid's behind.

Cupid turned, "You coming in?"

Juandissimo snapped back to his senses once his view was gone and he looked at him, eyebrows raised, "Hm? What? Oh! _Si_!"

Cupid probably should've wondered why he was suddenly stuttering like that, but instead he just gave him a cute smile and took his hand, leading him inside his home and shutting the door behind him.

"Do you want any coffee?" Cupid asked as Juandissimo hung his blazer up on the coat rack.

"Hm? Oh, no. _Gracias._"

Cupid wandered into the kitchen to prepare his own drink and Juandissimo laid down on his couch. The Spaniard rubbed his face with one hand.

Okay, he hadn't really paid attention to that movie he and Cupid had watched earlier, but…this was the part with the kissing, right? Should be. Then, perhaps, he could finally give Cupid what they had both wanted for a while now.

There was nothing wrong with Cupid, he knew that. It was just _him. _Cupid had (to Juandissimo's dismay) done this many times and knew all the ins and outs of it all. The only things Juandissimo knew were the things he had found out along the way…and those dreams that plagued his sleep.

They had started even before he and Cupid started dating and he was pretty sure they were the main factor in his finding out about his feelings for the God. His dreams would evolve from narcissistic to ones that suddenly involved his then-best friend, talking to him all flirty and sexy and then there they'd be, Cupid underneath him, panting and moaning and begging and -

And then he'd wake up and lay there until he realized he now needed to clean his boxers.

Cupid walked back in, his hands wrapped around his favourite mug, and glanced at Juandissimo. Taking a quick sip before placing his mug on the table, he went to his boyfriend and laid down between his legs, his head resting on Juandissimo's chest. Juandissimo jolted, apparently not realizing Cupid was there until the side of his head was placed over his heart, and removed his hand from his eyes. The Spaniard placed a hand on Cupid's back, rubbing it softly.

"What's the matter?" Cupid muttered, "Tired?" Juandissimo shook his head and Cupid shifted slightly, "Juan?"

Juandissimo's words were stuck in his throat. He was going to have to say something soon, right? He couldn't just keep it bottled up. _That _was a factor of an unhealthy relationship. And here Cupid was, looking at him with those big blue eyes, being all honest and lovely and handsome and -

Juandissimo's lips were on Cupid's before he could get that last thought out. He heard Cupid give a little squeak of surprise before feeling him smile in the kiss, pressing his own lips against Juandissimo's; equally as firm. Cupid's hand went to Juandissimo's shoulder and he used it to pull himself up, moulding his lips to his boyfriend's. When air became a necessity, they were forced to pull back. Cupid smirked at him, "You know, if you wanted to make-out, you could've just said something." Juandissimo gave him an awkward half-smile before pressing their lips together again.

It was all sweet and innocent before Cupid gently nipped Juandissimo's bottom lip, getting the Spaniard's mouth open enough to slip his tongue inside. Juandissimo quickly reacted, letting his own tongue meet Cupid's. Their tongues tangled in a dance they could only call their very own; greedily tasting each other. The taste of coffee Juandissimo was getting was almost overwhelming, but hidden behind that was a certain sweetness that he was looking for; it was naturally Cupid, nothing added to it, and it numbed his mind with its ethereal way, sending sparks over his body. Something shifted in his heart, like a door finally opening, revealing a part of his soul that had been hidden behind the narcissism, the self-doubt that he had taught himself not to speak of and the uncertainty that this relationship would ever work out: his love for the man that was currently there with him; sharing this unearthly feeling.

All he had to do now was show this man how he really felt about him.

Juandissimo's hands moved automatically. His left moved downwards, sliding over the pale pink, love heart-decorated shirt Cupid was wearing, to rest upon Cupid's rear end. Hesitantly, he opened his eye halfway to try and see some sort of reaction from the God. Cupid's brow was furrowed slightly, he could see, in somewhat confusion; but he wasn't protesting. While his left hand rested there, his right hand moved upwards towards -

Cupid's fists tightened on his shirt and he let out a throaty moan as Juandissimo caressed his wing. The God had confided in him a long time ago that his wings were sensitive to being touched and, after Juandissimo witnessed Cupid's reaction while massaging them for him, had somewhat embarrassingly corrected himself and told him the truth: they were his erogenous zone. Touch them in the right way, Cupid was putty in your hands. The God pressed himself against the fairy in some sort of attempt to get _more _and his mind was swimming and he was melting against him, impatiently waiting for his boyfriend to show him what more there was to him. Juandissimo played with a feather on his wing and a deep blush settled over Cupid's face when he realized how easily he was allowing Juandissimo to control him like this. He was a God, damn it, it shouldn't be like this. The juxtaposition between his slow caressing and his furious kissing was driving Cupid insane and his body heated up until it was equivalent to a furnace.

Another moan was let out from the pink-haired male as Juandissimo ran his fingertips through the feathers, stroked the area between his wings, then started on the left wing. Cupid gripped Juandissimo's shirt in both hands tightly and he wanted to pull both sides of Juandissimo's purple shirt back, uncaring where the buttons ended up; _anything _to be closer to that body. Even though he had expressed his annoyance toward it before, if there was ever a time Cupid actually _wanted _Juandissimo to rip his shirt off, it'd be now. Apparently, he wasn't alone in his longing to be closer or in his excitement, for Cupid knew that certainly wasn't Juandissimo's finger poking him in the hip.

Juandissimo willed himself to calm down. This was the problem before: he got himself too excited and too flustered and everything had gone to hell. _Just calm down…_Maybe he should let Cupid lead for a second.

…Nah.

Juandissimo managed to roll them over so that he was now on top and his body heated up even more when Cupid opened his legs, Juandissimo now between them, and wrapped them around his Spaniard's waist. Cupid's arms went around his neck, his fingers gliding and tangling in his hair, and he shifted his hips a little, successfully making Juandissimo moan against his mouth. Their tongues still danced together, brushing and sliding between hungry mouths, until Juandissimo could take it no more and pulled back.

The look on Cupid's face both warmed and broke his heart. His lips bright red, big blue eyes looking at him questionably, brow furrowed: he looked cute yet sad at the same time; worried that Juandissimo had stopped for some awfully painful reason.

_He didn't like it. He didn't want this. He didn't love Cupid enough for this. He was stopping again. He was never going to make love to him. He didn't love him at all._

Juandissimo's hands were on his sides now and Cupid's arms were on his shoulders, wrists crossed behind his neck. They stared at each other for a second, then Juandissimo shut his eyes, sighed through his nose, and leaned forward to press his forehead against Cupid's. Cupid regarded him worriedly until Juandissimo's eyes opened halfway and the purple irises were glazed over, looking at him like he never had before, as he muttered, "…Do you want to?"

He didn't sound tired or upset or anything. Rather, he sounded unsure and his heart jumped as Cupid nodded slowly and whispered back, "Make love to me, Juan."

Juandissimo's face was hot, his heart clenched, and he pulled himself out of Cupid's grasp and off of his body. There was that worried look again, until Juandissimo reached down and scooped Cupid bridal-style into his arms. The God wrapped his arms around the fairy's neck to secure himself and Juandissimo gave him a little wink before walking - walking, not floating - over to the stairs. Cupid kissed his cheek, then decorated his jaw line with kisses as Juandissimo carried him up the stairs and it took everything in the Spaniard's power not to give up on getting to the bedroom and take Cupid on the floor then and there. _Up the stairs, first door on the left, _he had to remind himself, for Cupid was distracting him by kissing a trail of fire over his jaw.

When Juandissimo finally got them inside, he pushed the door shut with his foot and walked over to their king-sized bed, where he gently laid Cupid down. Carefully resuming his position on top of him, Juandissimo pulled his wand from his back pocket and, while looking straight into Cupid's eyes, pointed it behind him at the door. The door's lock clicked and the chain was pulled across suddenly and they were alone, separated from the outside. Juandissimo put his wand on the bedside table, the instrument of magic making a little _tap _against the wood of the table. His hands went back to Cupid's sides, his thumbs gently rubbing, and the kiss was reinstated.

Their shoes were the first to go as they kicked them off, falling to the floor with four _thuds. _Cupid's fingers were back into Juandissimo's hair, stopping only when the Spaniard pulled out of the kiss and reached behind, pulling his hair tie out. The ponytail was let go and, with a shake of his head, his hair flowed down his shoulders. Cupid gave him a cute little smile - he knew Cupid liked it when his hair was down - and the taller man leaned down to kiss him again. Their tongues brushed and played and danced and tasted and everything was hot and perfect, yet somehow still imperfect. Cupid opened his legs, knees bent, but did not wrap them around Juandissimo quite yet. This continued for a while until Juandissimo pulled Cupid's shirt out of his white slacks and began to undo the buttons.

The speed at which he was doing this was maddening and Cupid wanted to yell at him to hurry up because his chest was tight and the cold air was now on him and he wanted Juandissimo's hands on his skin. When Juandissimo finally got to the last button, he pushed the two sides opposite ways so that Cupid's chest was bare and laid out for him. Removing his lips from Cupid's, the Spaniard moved down and kissed down and along his neck. Cupid sighed at the contact and moved his fingers through Juandissimo's hair again, caressing the locks as Juandissimo's lips went to the hollow of his throat. Automatically, Cupid tilted his head back, not only so Juandissimo had better access, but because he was drowning in lustful bliss.

Juandissimo's lips moved across his collarbone and his fingers pulled Cupid's shirt back a little more to reveal his shoulder, where he started kissing the bare skin. Cupid loathed to remove his hands from his boyfriend, but he had no choice but to let go when Juandissimo removed his shirt completely. The Spaniard dropped it to the floor, uncaring where it landed, and let his lips move upwards; kissing at the place behind Cupid's ear. Cupid whispered his name and Juandissimo blushed at the sound of it. His name always sounded perfect from Cupid's tongue.

As his lips trailed back down the side of Cupid's face and to his collarbone, Juandissimo remembered, distantly, what Cupid had said to him the first time they had attempted this: "It's just like a girl, but…with different anatomy."

_Just like a girl…just like a girl…just like a girl…_

Cupid let out a whimper of some sort as Juandissimo brushed the pad of his thumb over one nipple and Juandissimo's heart lifted. If that had worked, then…would this too? His mind set out on testing his theory, Juandissimo's lips left his boyfriend's collarbone and trailed down to his chest, kissing one of the little nubs experimentally. Cupid sighed again and Juandissimo smiled; his theory was correct. Hand going to Cupid's shoulder blade in an attempt to move him slightly, Juandissimo brought his mouth around the target and let the tip of his tongue swirl around it carefully. He was weary of Cupid's reaction until the God closed his eyes, lips parted, and moaned softly.

The feeling was like no other. He was fully aware that this was _Cupid _- the resident God of Love - underneath him and he knew he must've been doing something right as Cupid's hands went to his hair to hold him against his chest. His chest swelled with a familiar feeling of pride as he realized that he - a _fairy - _was getting this kind of reaction from a _God. _He'd brag about it if this current moment with his love wasn't so special to him and he took his lips away to apply the same treatment to the other one, gently running his tongue over the hardened nipple, occasionally adding teeth; his fingers toying with the one he had just played with. Cupid whined and arched into the feeling. As the Spaniard began planting kisses down Cupid's chest, he let his thumbs continue his work; brushing against the hardening nubs, caressing until Juandissimo's lips reached Cupid's tummy, where he began gently nibbling the soft skin.

His face now bright red, Cupid took his boyfriend's shoulders and guided him back up so their mouths could join again. As their tongues met once more, the smaller male's hands left his lover's shoulders and worked at the buttons of his shirt, undoing them even slower than Juandissimo had undid his. Juandissimo pulled back to stare at him and Cupid smirked back as he paused his unbuttoning, slipping his hands into the shirt to stroke the skin of Juandissimo's stomach. Juandissimo sucked in a breath as Cupid continued smirking at him, for the cute, innocent-looking Cupid was gone momentarily and Cupid shifted upwards until his hips brushed against Juandissimo's, causing the Spaniard to groan at the touch. Cupid grinned and undid the last three buttons of Juandissimo's shirt. However, with a strength Juandissimo didn't even know he had, the God flipped them over and straddled the fairy's hips. Juandissimo shook his hair out of his face and looked up at Cupid confusedly, "What're you doing?"

"Can't let you do everything." Cupid shrugged, "I wanna pleasure you now."

"You do pleasure me."

But Cupid shook his head and leaned down. He barely brushed his lips over Juandissimo's, smirking when he escaped Juandissimo's attempt at a proper kiss, and then went to his chin; kissing firmly across it and down his jaw. He pulled back Juandissimo's shirt, his mouth working at the collarbone, and the fairy groaned as he began sucking on the skin. Cupid lowered himself, pressing open-mouthed kisses down the firm muscles, until he reached the top of his boyfriend's slacks, where he stopped. Juandissimo looked down at him, only to see him staring at the bulge in his trousers. Juandissimo flushed under his stare until Cupid looked back up at him, eyes filled with an emotion Juandissimo couldn't quite identify. The God's hands found Juandissimo's belt and unbuckled it, unzipping the slacks and pulling them just halfway down the fairy's thighs. Then, staring right up into Juandissimo's eyes, he ran his tongue over the bulge and Juandissimo jerked. The fairy groaned as Cupid's eyes left him and his tongue continued its ministrations, licking and occasionally sucking through the fabric of Juandissimo's boxers. Juandissimo bucked his hips until Cupid held them down, "Stop moving so much." He scolded before sucking the tip through the boxers.

"C…_Cupido_…_ahh…_!" Juandissimo groaned, "Come on…_por favor…_" The Spaniard tried to reach and push his boxers down, but Cupid slapped his hand away.

"Ah, ah, ah." Cupid waved a finger, "No touching."

"Oh, come _on._"

"No. Touching. Or I'll stop."

Juandissimo certainly didn't have any complaints now. The Spaniard tilted his head back and groaned as Cupid went back to the task at hand. Even through the material of his boxers, he could feel how hot Cupid's mouth was and the wonder of what that would actually feel like frustrated him as he reached down and grasped Cupid's hair, still attempting to buck his hips to get closer to that mouth. Occasionally, Cupid would give him these amused little smirks, like he knew he was in control, and Juandissimo didn't know whether to like it or not. "You are s-such a - _ah, Gods - _a _tease!_"

"Yeah," Cupid raised his head and shrugged, "kinda my thing."

Juandissimo blew out some air, "Can it not be?"

Cupid tilted his head, pretended to ponder, as his hand began massaging the bulge. Juandissimo groaned at the feel of it as Cupid stroked his chin with his free hand, still pretending to think. Then he looked back at Juandissimo and said, "No." Then he sat up, straddling Juandissimo's hips again and smiling like nothing happened.

Juandissimo spluttered, "W-What are you doing?"

"Stopping."

"Why?!"

Cupid reached down and hooked a finger on Juandissimo's waistband, pulling it, "Next time, I'll do it _properly. _For now, that's all you get." He let the band go and let it snap back against Juandissimo's skin.

Juandissimo stared in disbelief, then growled softly and took hold of Cupid's biceps, sitting up and bringing him down for a kiss. Cupid pulled Juandissimo's shirt from his body and threw it down with his own. As he did this, Juandissimo thrust his hips upwards, hearing Cupid whimper slightly. The Spaniard rolled them over, now hovering above the God as he pulled back and muttered, "You are _evil._"

Cupid shrugged, "Yeah. 'nother thing of mine."

Their lips meshed together in a fevered kiss as their hands roamed. Cupid stroked Juandissimo's chest, feeling along the smooth tan skin, while Juandissimo's hands groped at Cupid's behind, lifting it so their hips could press together. Some time during this, their socks were pulled off and Juandissimo soon found himself being poked in the same way Cupid had been earlier. The feeling of it - knowing _what _the feeling was and _why _it was happening - made him heat up even more, but it wasn't going to stop him like it had last time.

_Just calm down. All you need to do is calm down. You'll ruin it otherwise._

Juandissimo's right eye opened slightly when Cupid's hands left him. He found that the God's hand had travelled downwards and, by the sound of metal jangling, Cupid was undoing his own belt. For some reason, this wasn't okay with him and he collected Cupid's hands in his own, holding them on either side of his head. Whining slightly at the silent scolding, Cupid pressed their hips together beseechingly. He was ready and Juandissimo knew he was ready. He couldn't wait any longer, but Juandissimo still didn't like the thought of Cupid undressing himself. Juandissimo's hands moved down and grasped Cupid's belt, unbuckling it and unzipping the slacks, pushing them passed Cupid's hips. They stopped their kissing long enough to pull Cupid's slacks off of him and push them off of the bed to the floor.

Juandissimo almost cursed; why, oh why, had Cupid chosen to wear boxers _now? _The diaper would've been easier to take off, but then another thought struck him: just one piece of clothing, one last article of fabric and his dear, sweet little Cupid would be completely naked. Naked and underneath him. When his senses returned, he realized Cupid was now sitting up, hands on Juandissimo's shoulder blades to keep himself upright, and was kissing at his neck, whispering things against his skin, and Juandissimo shut his eyes as he willed his heart to slow down; groaning when Cupid sucked on the skin of his throat. Pushing Cupid on to his back again, Juandissimo lowered his head to kiss his lover's neck, moving to that place that connected his shoulder and neck and gently kissing, sucking and nibbling the skin there. Cupid moaned, "Mm, _Juan._" He was especially sensitive there and both men let out moans as - during his wriggling - Cupid hips touched his, their arousals brushing together.

Before he even realized it, Juandissimo's hands were at the top of Cupid's boxers and, when he got the message, Cupid lifted his hips and Juandissimo managed to pull the pink boxers down. Cupid kicked them off and Juandissimo stopped his kissing to stare.

Laying beneath him, Cupid was now completely naked. Juandissimo's eyes drank in the sight of his pale skin - ready for Juandissimo's touches - seemingly glowing in the faint light. Despite being average stature, Cupid looked fragile in his eyes, like porcelain; equally as beautiful and equally as precious. Juandissimo found it almost alarming how much he liked seeing Cupid like this and how he suddenly looked more and more valuable and more and more precious and more and more exquisite…It made Juandissimo's heart swell to know that this celestial being, for all that he was, was his and his alone.

Apparently not understanding the reason for Juandissimo's stares, Cupid pouted, "What?"

Juandissimo looked back to him and - oh, there was that worried look again. Juandissimo swallowed, tried to find the right words, and muttered, "_Eres hermoso…_"

Cupid tilted his head curiously, not understanding the words, but the way Juandissimo said it - in that husky voice with that lovely accent - made him blush bright red. Juandissimo quickly pushed his slacks down, just as Cupid pushed down the boxers, both articles of clothing moved down from Juandissimo's hips in one go, the larger man hissing as the cold air clung to him. Soon both men were completely bare. Cupid too found himself looking downwards and Juandissimo flushed under his staring, "…What?"

Cupid looked back at him and smirked. It became apparent that Cupid was far too confident than Juandissimo as he leaned up, kissed his lips and, as he pulled back, let his tongue out to gently run along Juandissimo's bottom lip, "…I want you in me…"

Juandissimo froze. No, no, not now. _Don't lose your cool. You're fine. He wants this. He loves you enough to do this with you. _

But, in all honesty, he was far less experienced than Cupid with this sort of thing and…what was he supposed to do now?

Apparently working out the cause of his boyfriend's silence, Cupid reached out and opened the drawer, searched around until he found what he was looking for and placed one object on the bedside table and pushed the other into Juandissimo's hand. Juandissimo looked down at it uncertainly and blushed when he realized what it was. Cupid shrugged, smiling, "That's another difference between guys and gals: girls do this on their own, guys…can't." He expected Juandissimo to smirk, maybe say something to make Cupid giggle, but silence met him and his smile fell, "Juan? What's the matter?…Haven't done this before, have you?"

Juandissimo shook his head slowly, his eyes still on the tube in his hand. It was out of character for him to be like this, he knew, but…

"Juan…if you want, I could do it…"

Juandissimo's senses came back to him and he looked to Cupid, his eyes wide. As tempting as it was…"No. I want to do it."

"You sure? Cause I -" He was cut off when Juandissimo's lips pressed to his, forcing him to lay back down on the mattress. Juandissimo's hand went back to caressing Cupid's wing and Cupid moaned against his mouth, making Juandissimo smirk.

_It's fine. You can do this. Look how much you pleasure him already. He loves you._

Cupid felt Juandissimo's hand leave him and he wanted to whimper at the loss, but he knew why it had left him in the first place. He waited there for a second or two, listening for Juandissimo, his eyes shut in anticipation. He heard Juandissimo sigh through his nose and, just when he was going to ask if he was okay, he felt pressure lower down and whimpered as the first finger entered him.

Juandissimo looked to him uncertainly. He'd never done this before; what if he was doing it wrong? "Cupido?"

Cupid's hands grasped the bed sheets beneath him as he muttered, "…Been awhile…"

Juandissimo nodded with understanding before realizing that he too hadn't been in this situation (well, one similar to this) in a long time. _Oh, Cupido, what're you doing to me?_ He swallowed deeply and continued his preparation, adding another finger and scissoring them to stretch Cupid's entrance.

Whatever he was expecting, it certainly wasn't for Cupid's face to scrunch up like that. His self-confidence was deteriorating and it wasn't until he heard Cupid whimper softly - this time, _not _in discomfort - that it slowly came coming back. "_Mmm_…Ah, Juan!" He felt the God pushing back against his fingers each time he pushed them in and an accomplished grin spread across Juandissimo's face as he watched Cupid squirm beneath him, "Mm! There! Do that again!" Juandissimo repeated the action of quickly thrusting his fingers in and out of Cupid's body before adding a third, at which Cupid's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Is this okay?"

"Yes, yes! It's _fine_! Mm…ah, more!"

Juandissimo's very soul felt like it was on fire as he listened to his fantastic boyfriend, watched him, felt him. A hint of anger came through once he realized why Cupid had those objects in his drawer in the first place: Juandissimo wasn't the only man he'd had in here. He tried not to let it show, keeping his mind on the soon-coming future event, not letting the past bother him. Cupid was his now. Cupid was his and he was fantastic and he was beautiful and he was perfect and -

"Juan…please…!"

That was it. It was time.

Swallowing deeply, Juandissimo carefully took his fingers away and moved between Cupid's legs, ready for this; ready for -

"Ah, ah, ah." Cupid chastised and wagged a finger at him. Juandissimo raised an eyebrow until Cupid collected the square packet from the bedside table and waved it at him. Juandissimo sighed through his nose, but took it nonetheless and ripped it open. He hissed in discomfort at the feel as he rolled it on.

"I hate these things…" Juandissimo muttered.

"Tough." Cupid replied firmly. Once Juandissimo had applied a generous amount of the lubricant to himself, Cupid wrapped his legs around the Spaniard's waist and stared at him with those big blue eyes, encouraging him to go on. Juandissimo settled himself to his lover, finding his entrance after a little guidance from Cupid's hips, and froze.

Something was calling from the back of his mind. Up until this very moment, he had been excited and he had enjoyed the feeling of Cupid so close to him, the sight of him completely bare. He had obviously been aroused by it all. It had all felt so _right, _so why did this current moment feel so _wrong?_

He looked to Cupid, who stared confusedly. However, Juandissimo knew, behind that confusion was Cupid's own uncertainty and some of it had seeped into his irises: he was nervous.

"Cupido?" Juandissimo gently cupped the side of his face, stroking softly with one thumb.

Cupid's brow furrowed, "What?"

"…Won't this…hurt?" He was being uncharacteristically shy and nervous and he knew that, but he wasn't going to focus on himself for once.

Cupid shrugged his shoulders, "Well, yeah." Juandissimo felt a pang in his heart. "But just for a moment."

He'd…have to hurt him? Of course, he knew - somewhere in the back of his mind - that this may have been one of the reasons he was so hesitant from the very start. He knew sex hurt sometimes, he had been with enough women to know that already. But…he still didn't like the idea. Hurt his poor Cupid? He would never! Not deliberately! Any pain he had caused Cupid in the past and any he would cause him in the future was unintentional and he hated himself for it. He wanted to make love to him - show him how he truly felt about him - but he didn't want to…

"Juan, it's okay. It'll only be for a second or two."

Oh, how could Cupid be so confident and brave like this? He hated how _he _was the one floundering and being unsure and shy. But then the thought of hurting Cupid or doing everything completely wrong swept over and - oh, what if Cupid never wanted to make love again? He felt nauseous just thinking about it.

But then here Cupid was, ready for him, wanting this. If Cupid hadn't, then why would he have told Juandissimo to make love to him earlier? Juandissimo looked away as he thought about it, then looked back to Cupid's face, "…You want this?"

Cupid nodded, "I want _you._"

Juandissimo felt shivers down his spine as Cupid said this, "…And it will only hurt a second?"

"Why're you asking?"

Juandissimo gently stroked his cheek with his thumb again and Cupid's hand came up to rest over Juandissimo's. His hands were smaller than the Spaniard's, but Juandissimo rather liked the difference. He swallowed deeply and calmed himself. Cupid wanted this, he wanted this. What could be wrong? Settling himself at Cupid's entrance properly, he looked into Cupid's eyes, "Ready?"

Cupid smiled, "I've been ready since I first _met _you."

"…What?"

Cupid pressed a soft kiss to his lips and gave a little giggle, his hands going to Juandissimo's shoulder blades. Juandissimo smiled warmly back and, as gently as he possibly could, pressed into him.

Cupid gave a muffled whimper against his shoulder, his fingernails digging into his skin, and flinched uncomfortably. Immediately, Juandissimo froze. Oh, Gods, he'd hurt him. He'd hurt his precious Cupid. "Cupido…?"

"G-Give me a second…"

Juandissimo nodded, his stomach twisting painfully, and he began kissing at Cupid's throat to distract both himself and the man beneath him. He nibbled and sucked and worshipped the skin of Cupid's throat, trying to lessen the pain in his own way. Obviously, he knew it was going to hurt. Of course it would hurt! Who _wouldn't _be hurt by _this?_

It took a few seconds, in which Juandissimo was praying to whoever would listen that Cupid would forgive him, then he heard the God mutter, "Juan…move…"

Juandissimo raised his head in surprise, looked at him for confirmation, "…You're ready?"

"I'm ready."

Juandissimo stabled himself - _calm the hell down, heart, calm the hell down - _and bit his lip. Hands on either side of Cupid's shoulders, so that Cupid still had his own hands on Juandissimo's shoulder blades, Juandissimo gently pushed further in, then carefully out again.

Cupid flinched only once or twice as he began this motion, but soon his need and want and - _oh, Gods, Juandissimo was inside of him - _cut through all over emotions and he moaned encouragingly. Pressing a firm kiss to his boyfriend's lips, Juandissimo began a slow, gentle pace; steady, perfect; gliding in and out smoothly, as graceful as one could possibly make sex - no, _love making._ Desires, needs, wants - they all came out to play and Juandissimo's lips came away from Cupid's, going back to his neck and shoulder, as Cupid gasped. Very shortly had the slow pace become old and the thrusting of Juandissimo's hips quickened in speed.

This was what they'd been waiting for. This is what they'd been wanting: the moment when two bodies became one; when they shared everything with each other; when they showed each other how much the other was loved. In one moment, it seemed they had been doing this forever; that this wasn't their first time with each other's bodies. They were worshipping each other, loving, lusting. It was all too much, yet also so little and their heads spun. Their movements became almost automatic. They were together, they were boyfriends, they were in love and they were making love to each other; it overtook _everything _and both found the same feeling of wanting to be like this forever, never apart, never separated, always together. Forever.

Cupid tilted his head back and moaned Juandissimo's name aloud and Juandissimo panted Cupid's name into the dimly-lit room. Cupid's fingernails dug into Juandissimo's shoulder blades, urging him on, and Juandissimo gave him what he needed - what they both needed. Their hearts were soaring, the beats almost as quick as the thrusts, and moans were escaping their mouths.

_Just like a girl…just like a girl…_ Well, if it was just like a girl, then there had to be somewhere…a certain point…there was…

Cupid threw his head back and arched his spine when Juandissimo carefully manoeuvred his hips and thrust deeply.

There. It was right there.

"J-Juan! Ah! Don't stop! Mm! _There, _r-right _there_!"

"_No puedo v-vivir sin a ti._" Juandissimo panted (oh, why was he speaking Spanish?) against Cupid's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. The tightness felt so good around him, "_Quiero estar contigo p-para siempre!_"

"Juan…! Mm…harder…!"

Juandissimo complied, thrusting deeper, and Cupid moaned louder. Gods, he was so verbal. It was driving Juandissimo crazy. Cupid panted for him to go faster and once again Juandissimo complied. They panted together, moaning as they pressed kisses to each other and spoke to each other.

"_Juandissimo, more! Don't stop!_"

"_T-Te quiero con toda mi a-alma, Cupido…Ah!_ _D-Dios! Cupido! Te sientes tan b-bien!_"

No matter what sort of fantasy they'd had, or any sort of wet dream that had involved the other, neither thought it'd be anything like this. Everything was perfect. Nothing could satisfy the other more than this, not anything.

"_Juandissimo! Ah! Tell me - ah, Juan! - t-tell me you love me!" _Cupid clung to Juandissimo's back, _"Juandissimo!_"

"_T-Te amo, Cupido! Sólo tú!"_

"_Oh, Juan! Ah! It feels so good! I love you, Juan! Ah!"_

"_Voy a hacer el a-amor contigo - ah, Cupido! - t-todos los días si quieres!"_

"_K-Kiss me again, Juan! Oh, Gods, I'm so _close!_"_

And, suddenly, it was as though Heaven's gate had opened; letting them through to complete bliss, neither knowing whether the desire they were feeling was their own or each other's. They didn't need to know; they had each other. But everything that had happened; that _was _happening - their movements against each other's bodies; their voices; their deep, caressing touches - sent them over the edge. Cupid cried out, his back arching, jerking against the man on top of him as he found his own orgasm. Juandissimo delivered one hard, final thrust as his own pleasure was sent over the edge and, even though he was already deep inside of him, he pushed twice more; emptying himself in to the material he had been forced to put around himself; the only thing keeping him from truly feeling Cupid's body.

Their souls were soaring up in the clouds, utter and complete peace; a state of euphoria surrounding them, adding to their little bubble of love. Then their souls fell, through the clouds, down from the stars, into Fairy World and back into their entwined bodies.

Juandissimo was careful not to squish his lover and was even more careful not pull out too roughly, reaching down and holding the soiled piece of latex by one end until he was safely out of Cupid's body and could thereby remove it without any sort of problems. Their hearts slowed, their bodies cooling, and Juandissimo gently rolled off of him. Laying down beside him, he took off the latex and dropped it into the waste bin beside the bed. They panted in an attempt to slow their breathing. Juandissimo looked down, wondering why his stomach felt warm and…sticky?

"Sorry." Cupid muttered when he noticed Juandissimo looking, but the Spaniard shrugged and picked up his wand, twirling it. The mess was gone from both of their stomachs in a puff of smoke and a few sparkles and Juandissimo dropped his wand back onto the bedside table as he collapsed back onto the mattress. After a second thought, he carefully manoeuvred himself and Cupid until he could pick up the duvet, then pulled it over them.

Cupid moved closer to his boyfriend and cuddled against him, head on his chest; snuggled comfortably into his side. Juandissimo wrapped his arms around him and, as he kissed his hair, made a silent vow not to ever hurt him again.

"Well," Cupid muttered, "you know what they say, right?"

"Hm?"

"Third time's the charm."

Juandissimo chuckled and pressed a kiss to his lips before they settled down together to sleep.

…

When Juandissimo woke up, it was bright outside and Cupid was still asleep, by the look of him. He had his back to Juandissimo, curled up and was sleeping soundly; breathing even. The small amount of sunlight that came through the curtains shone upon him, making him glow. Juandissimo swallowed as he stared at him, then smiled. He shuffled forward, closer, and gently kissed Cupid's shoulder.

He knew Cupid had been getting impatient with him. He had overheard a phone conversation Cupid had been having with the Tooth Fairy, one of his good friends, about their men. Coincidentally, the Tooth Fairy had been put on speaker and, as Juandissimo floated passed the doorway, he had stopped to listen.

"_So, you and Juandissimo, huh?"_

"Yeah. What about us?"

"_Oh, come on, Cupid! You know what I'm talking about!"_

"No. I don't."

"_Oh, come on! Tell me! How good is he?"_

"…What?"

"_You know, how good is he in bed?"_

Juandissimo had blushed a bright red (was this _really _what they talked about behind he and Jorgen's backs?) and he heard Cupid splutter, "What? He…we haven't done that yet."

"_What?! But you guys have been together for months!"_

"Yeah, I know. We tried but…I dunno. I don't think he liked it much, so we stopped."

"_Aw, too bad. Sorry. Well, on the plus side, Jorgen and I -"_

"I don't wanna know!"

Juandissimo had felt terrible. By the sound of Cupid's voice, he seemed hurt that Juandissimo hadn't gone ahead with it. Well, at least now Cupid could tell the Tooth Fairy how good Juandissimo had been to him last night.

And, at that moment, nothing else mattered. Forget that he had to be at work in about an hour or so. Forget that soon, it would be Valentine's Day, so Cupid would be away from him for a whole day. Forget Wanda. Forget any girls that fancied them both. It was just them. Cupid was his now; his friend, his lover, his _everything._ With this in mind, Juandissimo gently kissed Cupid's bare skin again. This time, Cupid wriggled and his eyes fluttered open. He looked over his shoulder at Juandissimo curiously, tiredly, then smiled when he saw who it was. "Hey."

"_Hola._" Juandissimo replied, winking at him. Cupid rolled over to cuddle him again, Juandissimo gently stroking his hair. They remained like that for a while until Juandissimo broke the silence. "Do you…are you still hurt?"

Cupid shrugged, "A little."

"Oh…"

"But it's okay. It's normal. Besides, you are pretty…well-endowed."

Juandissimo flushed and cleared his throat uncomfortably (should he say thanks?…No, best not), "And…was I okay?"

"Okay? You were great."

Pride swelled in Juandissimo's chest and he wanted to say something boastful, but he couldn't quite think of anything. Cupid shifted against him, "Hey, Juan?"

"_Si?_"

"What were you saying to me last night? You kept talking in Spanish; I couldn't understand a word you said."

Juandissimo blushed and thought hard. It all seemed like a far-off memory now and he had been in so much pleasure and bliss, he couldn't quite recall - oh, wait. Yeah. Now he could. He smiled happily and leaned down to Cupid's ear, whispering, "I cannot live without you. I want to be with you forever. I love you with all my soul, Cupid. You feel so good."

Cupid's face heated up at his words and he closed his eyes slowly; easing further into Juandissimo's arms. Any doubt that this relationship would not work flew out of the window because they _would _work and they would be _fine. _They were in love and, even more so, they were friends and they would overcome anything and come out on the other side; fine, unharmed, still together. "…I love you too, Juan…"

"I know." Juandissimo grasped his chin between his thumb and index finger and kissed him gently. Cupid wrapped his arms around him and pressed back a little firmer. The God raised his legs to let his knees rest on Juandissimo's hips as he tried to bring him closer.

Juandissimo didn't know how or when, but suddenly Cupid was on top of him, straddling him, their lips still together. Cupid pulled back suddenly and leaned over to the drawer, opening it again and taking out another square-shaped packet. He handed it to Juandissimo, who raised an eyebrow questionably. Cupid looked down at him, his eyes darkened slightly, his hands on Juandissimo's chest, and he smirked at him, "Round two?"

Juandissimo soon found himself chuckling (Gods, this man was going to be the death of him) and began ripping open the packet, "Round two."

…

**Author's note:**

**Started writing: 30/9/13**

**Finished writing: 5/10/13**

**Edited: 12/10/13**

**Holy Hephaestus, I can't believe I actually wrote this. I'm not even sure I should post it. It's too embarrassing…Ah, what the hell? Worst thing I can get is a few flames, right? And I write enough about Hephaestus to be used to **_**flames, **_**so…**

**Okay, friends, before you click that review button (which I'm sure you will), allow me to explain a few things:**

**First of all, OH MY GODS I CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THIS! WHAT AM I **_**DOING **_**WITH MY LIFE?! PLEASE DON'T TELL MY PARENTS!**

**Second of all, if you know me, you'd know I am **_**very **_**uncomfortable with nudity. Top half: fine. Bottom half: oh, gods, no, please. I just…don't handle that kind of stuff. If I'm reading an M-rated fic and I see the slang terms for genitalia (which I shall not mention, because you already know them), it'll put me off. I'll keep reading, but the feeling just kind of goes a little for me. I dunno. *Shrugs* That's just the strange, difficult, prude, asexual person I am. **

**Anywho, I have a huge headcanon that Juandissimo was **_**very **_**nervous in his relationship with Cupid at first, simply because this is the first man he's ever been with. That's why he was so OOC in this. And I can't imagine Cupid is Mr. Completely Confident when he gets a new lover. He's just considerably more confident than Juan. Oh, and yeah, Juan doesn't rip his shirt off before sex nor does he speak a lot of English during it. Don't know why, he just doesn't.**

**I can't guarantee I'll ever write an M-rated thing again. Maybe, if I grow my confidence back and get another idea. Who knows?**

**So…yes. I tried to keep it tasteful without making myself cringe (although I did wince on a few occasions) and without explaining too much. You have lovely imaginations, you can use them.**

**So, off you go. Go and review or favourite or whatever. Either way, I thank you for reading my 'experimental' (if you will) fanfic. *Bows***


End file.
